


Should Have Listened

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Weather, M/M, Work Place, prompts from tumblr, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn't believe Ryan nor the weather reports. He should have listened.<br/>--</p><p>A prompt i got from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Listened

Ryan did say that it was going to rain. He did remind him to bring an umbrella. He really truly did. Its just that Ray had pushed it off, knowing that the weather reports are a load of BS and to never trust them. Well. It seems like he should have listened to both his boyfriend and the reports.  
It wasn’t really cloudy when he stepped out of his apartment and locked his door. Ray smirked and was proud that he knew it wasn’t going to rain. He hopped down the stairs and made his way down the sidewalk towards work, humming. He looked at the sky again and only saw a few clouds and shrugged it off. Just cloudy. No worries.  
—  
If he could, he would have gone back in time and slapped his past self in the face. It was all peachy and fine when he entered the small 7/11 for a quick red bull and breakfast burrito. Music was playing as he payed for the cheap and light ‘breakfast’. Though when he turned to go back outside, the surprising scene of people scattering around to go under awnings or into builds to avoid the very much harsh fall of rain.  
How in the ever living fuck? Ray groaned and turned to the clerk at the desk, “Do you sell umbrella’s?” he asked, stuffing the red bull and burrito in his purple jacket. The clerk shook his head, “Sold out, bud.”  
Ray groaned again and sighed. He pulled his beanie down and then his hood over his head. Work was just another five minutes out, no need to call somebody. He pushed his way out, making sure to stay under the awning as much as possible before having to face the rain.  
As he reached the end of the awning, Ray took a deep breath and pulled his jack closer and his hood down more. Then made his way, flinching at the sudden attack of rain.  
—  
Never again should he ignore his boyfriend about the weather. He was almost at work and was soaked to the bone. He knew he was shivering and darn him for choosing shorts that day. Ray saw the office getting closer. Being careful, he started to jog, his soaked shoes squishing and squeaking as he went.  
He cheered in silent happiness as he made it to the doors. He stepped inside, making sure to stay on the mat and took off his hood from his head. The warmth that the building gave him was very much appreciated and welcomed.  
Ray shivered violently as he made his way towards his office, ignoring the looks he received from others. No time to explain to them, he needed his boyfriend and warmth. Fast.  
—  
"Ryannnnnn." He heard his name being called as the door opened. His lil Ray finally made it to work. He turned to face other, a smile on his lips until he saw the condition of his boyfriend.  
Ryan was immediately out of his chair, “You forgot your umbrella didnt you.” Ryan mused, grabbing a towel that was nearby thanks to the always knowing feeling of something going to be spilled that day - courtesy of Gavin.  
Ray nodded and pouted, taking out his red bull and burrito and throwing them to Michael who offered to put them on his desk. Ryan wrapped his arms and towel around him. Ray nuzzled into the warmth and sighed happily.  
Ryan picked him up and moved both if them to the couch, resting Ray in his lap and picking off the damp beanie to ruffle the slightly wet hair.  
"What am i going to do with you Ray?" he mused teasingly, watching as the younger closed his eyes and shifted to get closer to the warmth.  
"Jesus christ. Just move in together already. It’ll save Ray from another day like this and he’d be here on time." Michael groused, turning to his computer again.  
Ryan flickered his gaze from Ray, to Michael and back again at Ray. His blue eyes met Ray’s brown ones.  
"I dont see why not." He smiled softly.  
"I’ll start packing tonight." Ray smiled.


End file.
